


you'll go blind looking through rose-tinted shades (good thing i've never worn them) [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: The thing is, the Isle could've been worse.But Auradon could be better.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	you'll go blind looking through rose-tinted shades (good thing i've never worn them) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoserLife592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you'll go blind looking through rose-tinted shades (good thing i've never worn them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042846) by [LoserLife592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592). 



[you'll go blind looking through rose-tinted shades (good thing i've never worn them)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FJSZEytiP7Sztz3Eo_QjXyV4YHzTbwNY/view?usp=sharing) 6:22

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!


End file.
